Mathew Mckenna (OMD)
Kyle Mckenna is the main protagonist for the Texas section of One More Day. Throughout most of One More Day, Kyle goes on believing his name is actually Mathew Mckenna due to his memory being messed up. History Volume 1: Stockholm Syndrome Nothing about Mathew's past is known because of his amnesia. After being brought to The Watering Hole after being involved in a chase and crash Mathew was basically turned into a slave along with the other members of The Watering Hole. While working there he befriends a few people, Annabelle, Decker, Jake and Carl. After starting a fire that kills most of the members of the gang that enslaved them, Mathew along with the others that started the fire were rounded up by those that survived the fire. They were only saved by an unnamed vigilante who was summoned earlier with a smoke signal. Volume 2: The Primeval Lands Two years later Mathew helps run The Watering Hole alongside his friends, however one day a family enters the town and claims they're trying to get to The Compound, a safe haven where no gang members can harm anyone inside. After hearing this Mathew, Annabelle and Jake leave the community while Carl and Decker stay behind. However during their journey to The Compound they find out that the Parker family only went through The Watering Hole to slow down their pursuers, The Riders. However The Riders to eventually catch up to them and a firefight breaks out after Mathew and the others get trapped in a cave resulting in the death of Jack, who's the brother of Eddie the leader of the convoy which causes Eddie to snap. Volume 3: Broken Dreams When the group eventually gets to The Compound they find out their supposed safe haven is nothing more than a gang paradise where no gangs can harm each other while inside the walls of the Compound. However they manage to make a deal with the leader of The Compound, Jackson McCruddock. Jackson then gave Mathew the job of being his personal messenger. After spending about two weeks at The Compound the group discovers Jackson McCruddock gives the gang leaders in The Compound women every month in order to keep the gangs from turning on each other. After learning about this Mathew, Annabelle, Jake and two members of Jackson's personal workers, Ashley and Samuel, form a plan to escape. After framing a gang in order to start a massive riot that'd tear down The Compound Mathew is separated from his friends as Jackson asks him to help with something. When the riots begin Mathew attempts to make his way back to his friends but he's stopped by an explosion which starts a fire separating Mathew from his destination. After hiding out in Jackson's hut, Mathew and Jackson have a brief fight resulting in Mathew breaking his nose. Before Jackson can kill Mathew one of the gang leaders nicknamed, Butcher, and his gang enter Jackson's hut and try to kill Jackson. Mathew attempts to escape but is pushed through a window causing him to fall twenty five feet to the ground. Volume 4: Ghosts and Legends A day later Mathew wakes up in a cave after being saved by a man claiming to be the legendary vigilante Tuco. Over the course of the next few days Mathew finally begins to walk. However after Tuco starts a fight with Butcher and his remaining gang members he escapes the area with Mathew. After escaping Tuco forces Mathew to help him take out Butcher and his gang. While trying to get weapons Mathew is reunited with Annabelle who's traveling with the real Tuco. The fake Tuco that had been traveling with Mathew reveals his name to be Michael and explains that he was inspired by the legend of Tuco to take up that name and become a vigilante. Tuco, Michael, Annabelle and Mathew then decide to work together to take down Butcher and then return to The Watering Hole in order to recruit people into helping them take down The Riders. Relationships Tommy "Diesel" Hughes Diesel seems to take a liking to Mathew when they first meet, however by the end of chapter 1 Diesel seems to despise Mathew and thinks he's a troublemaker. Mathew seems to hate Diesel in return but also seems to fear him. Jake Kelley Mathew and Jake seem to be friends or at least on friendly as they worked together to kill Diesel and his gang in the first volume. However by the time of volume two, Mathew and Jake have become very good friends and often side with each other to the point where he convinces Mathew to leave The Watering Hole with him. Decker Mathew and Decker started off on the wrong foot but over time became good friends with Mathew occasionally joking about Decker's age and Decker telling Mathew about the rules of The Watering Hole. By volume two Decker and Mathew became very close friends even when Decker develops a drinking problem. When Mathew decides to leave The Watering Hole the first thing he does is apologize to Decker to which Decker reveals he's dying but tells him to go off and not waste his time with him. The two part ways as close friends but Mathew still feels extremely guilty about leaving Decker, especially after learning he might've been butchered by The Riders. Annabelle Singleton At first Annabelle was hostile towards Mathew but overtime the two became friendly towards one another and seem to work together with no problem. However by the time volume two comes around Annabelle and Mathew are very close to the point where they've had sex in between volumes, however the two are not in a romantic relationship. The two seem to get along very well and Mathew seems to be able to calm Annabelle down faster then most people. "Chain" Chain seems to dislike Mathew like he does with most people as he makes sarcastic comments towards Mathew and insults him regularly during his visit to Chain's bar. By the time volume two comes around Mathew and "Chain" are not friends in the slightest and it's clear Chain has grown to hate Mathew for keeping him locked up. "Crypt" Not much is known about Crypt and Mathew's relationship prior to the prologue aside from the flashback in chapter 1. It can be assumed they were good friends as Crypt tells Mathew to leave him behind and to save himself. That was until volume five in which it's revealed Crypt is actually his father. Killed Characters *Numerous members of Diesel's gang - Setting their house on fire *Numerous members of The Riders *Two members of Wesker's group *Marco Trivia *Mathew's theme is ''Broken Crown ''by Mumford & Sons. Category:One More Day Category:Pigpen077 Category:One More Day Characters Category:Characters Category:POV Characters